Advanced Christmas
by Basic Trainer
Summary: Its Christmas time in the world of Pokémon and a group of friends are invited to Pallet Town to spend the holiday together. Presents are exchanged and long hidden feelings are revealed...along with some new ones.


**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all. This is a one shot that has nothing to do with my other story written just for Christmas. I'm about halfway through the next chapter of Champion of Champions and hopefully I'll have it finished by New Year but it might be a little longer then that. I've not had as much time to write as I'd like because of work, Christmas and illness, I'm fine now but I had a bit of a rough week a little while ago.**

**Anyway that's enough from me, you want the story and here it is. Enjoy**

* * *

Advanced Christmas

Its winter and snow had settled heavily on Pallet Town, icicles hung from trees and building, lakes had frozen over and every man, woman, child and Pokémon were huddled together for warmth. It was Christmas Day and inside one particular house which was normally home to one woman and her son was now full of people who were gathered around a decorated tree.

Delia Ketchum had done this for her son who was rarely home for the holiday season, she had contacted everyone Ash had travelled with and invited them plus their family over for Christmas. After competing in the Kalos league Ash had started travelling alone and hadn't seen his friends much since he'd returned home from Kalos. Delia had expected to hear some people say that they couldn't make it but was surprised when they all accepted the invitation, each for their own reasons.

Brock had been studying for his Pokémon Doctor's exam and upon returning home found that his family had been quarantined in their home due to a very contagious strain of the flu. He was expecting to be alone for Christmas and so when he saw the invitation he happily accepted.

Misty's sisters ran off on another world cruise leaving her to look after the gym for 5 months, so she readily agreed to come to Pallet Town and spend the holidays with people she cared about instead of being on her own during the holidays.

Tracey was due to fly home to the Orange Islands to be with his family but his flight had been cancelled because of the weather so he had come to the party with Professor Oak and Gary.

When May and Max got the invitation they begged their parents to go to Pallet Town so they could see everyone again. Norman and Caroline agreed as they wanted their children to be happy and they didn't have any other family in Hoenn to see over the festive period.

Dawn and Johanna also accepted their invitation with the same reason as the Maples, they would've spend Christmas with just each other like they had in the past but they wanted to have a Christmas surrounded by people so the packed their bags and made their way to Pallet Town.

Iris and Cilan had come together, Iris didn't have any real family, the Elder of the Village of Dragons was like a Grandmother to her but other than that there was no one. Cilan had invited Iris to spend Christmas with him as he was going to be alone as well. He did think that he'd be spending it with his brothers but their girlfriends had persuaded them to spend Christmas with them and their families which left Cilan on his own.

Serena and Grace had decided to come to Kanto for Christmas anyway and visit the Ketchum's during the holidays but when they received the invitation decided to actually spend the holidays with them instead.

Clemont and Bonnie were travelling with Serena to Kanto once they found out she'd been invited as well. When their invitation had arrived in Lumiose City Bonnie was the first to see it and she pleaded with her parent to go. Their parents however couldn't leave due to looking after the Lumiose Tower and in case something happened with the power station but when seeing how upset Bonnie was they decided to let her and Clemont go on their own and they'd have their own family Christmas when they got back.

Everyone had arrived a few days previously so that they could be settled and ready for Christmas. It was a little tight getting everyone into the house but it worked Professor Oak had offered his Lab as a place for people to stay. It worked out that the parents, excluding Delia, along with Gary and Tracey stayed at the lab while everyone else stayed in the Ketchum residence in their sleeping bags or the guest bedroom.

Ash had offered his room to the guests, Brock and Misty were the first to arrive with Brock taking the guest room and Misty claiming Ash's. May and Max were the next to arrive with their parents, Max shared the guest room with Brock while May shared with Misty. Dawn and Johanna came next leaving Dawn the first guest to be using a sleeping bag, Iris and Cilan were next followed finally by Serena, Grace, Clemont and Bonnie. They all decided on a rota for who used the rooms so that it would change every night to the next two people to arrive. Misty and May would be in Ash's room the first night, then Dawn and Iris, then Serena and Bonnie after that it would go back to Misty and May. Brock and Max would have the guest room first then Cilan and Clemont, then back to Brock and Max. Ash said he'd be fine in his sleeping bag as he could sleep anywhere, everyone protested and tried to persuade Ash to take his turn in using the guest room but Ash remained his usual stubborn self and eventually they decided to let Ash sleep where he wanted.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They all shouted smiling as they sat around the tree ready to open their gifts, eager to know what they had got.

(**AN I'm not going to go over all the presents as there's too many to think of. I'm just going to choose one for each person from their parents.**)

Ash got a complete set of Pokéballs from his mother it had everything from the standard Pokéball to the rare and expensive Master Ball. The set even had a Premier Ball and one of each type of ball Kurt made from Apricorns.

Brock received a few pieces of medical equipment such as a stethoscope, reflex hammers (the ones they hit your knees with) and a few others.

Misty got make-up from her sisters and a towel covered with pictures of water Pokémon.

May got a brand new Ribbon case and a Princess costume complete with tiara to wear for her Contests.

Max got a new Pokénav loaded with maps of all regions and places of interest.

Dawn got some new Contest dresses and accessories from her mother.

Iris opened a parcel from the Village of Dragons Elder, finding a black and blue Pokémon Egg.

Cilan unwrapped a new suit and bowtie along with cooking utensils from his brothers.

Serena got clothes with matching hats and shoes from Grace along with a form for entering the Rhyhorn Racing League.

Clemont had been given a new tool kit and some building supplies i.e. nuts, bolts, screws etc from his parents.

Bonnie tore the wrapping from her gift to find a Pokémon grooming kit and book of how certain Pokémon prefer to be groomed.

After all the presents had been opened Delia, Caroline, Johanna and Grace went into the kitchen to start cooking the dinner. Cilan and Brock went to help but were soon thrown out of there being told to have fun with everyone else. Gary, Norman, Tracey and Professor Oak stayed out of the way and started talking about how Pokémon from Hoenn reacted to the climates of other regions.

Ash suggested they go outside and have some fun, everyone agreed although Iris needed some persuading to leave the warmth of the house and her new Pokémon Egg to mess around in the cold. Cilan was the one who managed to get her outside, saying that she needed to face her fears and that now, surrounded by her friends, was the best time to do it. Once everyone was ready and Pikachu was warm inside Ash's jacket they left the house made their way to Professor Oak's Lab to see their Pokémon.

When they got there Pikachu jumped out of Ash's jacket and sent a Thunderbolt into the air, there was a few seconds of silence before a low rumble could be heard and it soon turned into the sound of thunder as all of their Pokémon came charging towards them. Everyone scattered to dodge the approaching stampede, Ash tried to get away but Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and gave him a small shock. The shock made Ash pause long enough for the other Pokémon to close the distance and it was too late for him to escape as he was swept away by the stampede, cursing Pikachu for being a traitor and not helping him. The gang started their fun by playing the game 'Rescue Ash', they had to play this a few times because Meganium kept abducting Ash wanting to be the sole focus of his attention while he was at the Lab, they spent the rest of the time playing with their Pokémon and trading stories of their adventures since they had last seen each other. After a few hours Gary and Tracey came to the Lab telling everyone that Christmas dinner would be ready soon and to get back to the house.

They all said goodbye to their Pokémon and promised to come and see them later before leaving the Lab and making their way back to Ash's house. Before they entered the house everyone shook the snow from their coats and unlaced their shoes so they could take then off quickly when they went inside. They all sat down and talked for a few minutes and once the dinner was ready they went to the table. After everyone had taken their seats they toasted to a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Delia and the other mothers present served the food out before sitting down to eat themselves. The house was filled with the sounds of laughter and joy as everyone had a great time, they pulled their crackers, read out the bad jokes and wore the paper hats from inside them.

Everyone was allowed to have a single Pokémon at the house, Ash obviously had Pikachu, Misty had Marill, Brock brought Vulpix (Suzy's Vulpix had an egg and wanted Brock to have it), May had Glaceon, Max had Kirlia (He caught the Ralts he'd met when travelling with Ash), Dawn had Piplup, Iris had Axew, Cilan had Pansage, Serena had Fennekin, Clemont had Bunnelby and Bonnie had Dedenne. No-one else had a Pokémon with them letting them stay at the Lab with the other Pokémon, Mr. Mime had gone to the Lab to look after the Pokémon there while Professor Oak and Tracey were at the Ketchum household. The Pokémon at the house sat around the table by their trainers, eating their own Christmas dinner, they'd occasionally chat amongst themselves but mostly stayed silent.

After they'd finished their dinner Ash and his friends went back to the Lab to spend a little more time with their Pokémon. As they walked the girls hung back a little bit whispering between themselves with a wicked glint in their eyes, Ash and the other guys didn't really notice because they were busy talking about the annual Battle of Champions. The Battle of Champions was an event held every year where the Champions of each region would battle live on TV and it would be transmitted across every region. The location would rotate each year, right now a stadium in Kalos was being prepared for the tournament and the Champions were readying themselves for their upcoming battles.

When everyone got to the Lab Pikachu jumped out of Ash's jacket and sat on his shoulder, the girls had nearly surrounded the boys as they stood by the wall of the Lab leaving only a small gap for them to escape. Each of the girls had a hand behind their back and stood in silence until Misty spoke up.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea for something we could do." She said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. From travelling with Misty for a couple of years Ash and Brock took a small step back out of instinct. The girls pulled their hands out from behind their back to reveal that each of them was holding a small branch with green leaves and white berries on them. Ash paled, his mind flashed back to a Christmas years previously he was stood underneath similar branches and Misty was in front of him telling him what was meant to happen when two people are stood beneath it.

"Tha-That's mistletoe." He said before turning and running off so fast that Pikachu fell off his shoulder, landing heavily on the ground. Pikachu picked himself up off the ground and chased his trainer with sparks arcing from his cheeks, determined to get his revenge.

"Should've expected that." Misty sighed as she closed the gap Ash had run through, "This is the plan you run and we chase you. If we catch you, you get a kiss on the cheek and you come back to the Lab. We keep going till we've caught everyone, you get a five minute head start but because Ash has run off we're going after him now." Misty and the other girls ran off in the direction Ash had disappeared in leaving Brock, Cilan, Clemont and Max a little confused.

"Let's go." Brock said, "We might as well get involved and find somewhere to hide." He started walking when he felt a hand on his arm, looking back he saw that Max had stopped him.

"Hey Brock, why did Ash run away when he saw the mistletoe?" He asked adjusting his glasses.

"I'd like to know as well." Cilan said.

"Same here." Added Clemont.

"Alright but let's get moving Misty wasn't kidding when she said we have five minute before they come after us." Brock said the others followed his advice as he knew Misty better than the rest of them. "It started a few years ago when me and Misty were still travelling with Ash, we were at his house and Ash was stood under the mistletoe with Misty. He didn't intend to be there he was just getting some food and bumped into Misty, when Misty told him what was meant to happen he freaked out and ran. Since then I think he's had a fear of mistletoe." Brock's lips formed a wicked grin as he stopped walking, "I just realised that we probably aren't going to see them till they get Ash, come on let's get out of the cold." Brock looked in the direction Ash ran off in, "Good luck Ash, you're on your own now." Brock started walking back to the Lab as he explained why the girls wouldn't be bothering them for a while.

Ash stopped and leant against a tree, catching his breath and he then realised his mistake. Over the years Ash had changed, he still did stupid things on the spur of the moment but now when he'd calmed down slightly he knew what he'd done wrong and what he should've done. He knew he shouldn't have run off on his own because he couldn't rely on any help from the other and by running off he was now going to be the focus of the girls' attention. He was about to climb into a tree but stopped when he realised that he would only be trapping himself if the girls saw him.

"PIKA!"

Ash spun around just in time to see Pikachu's Thunderbolt flying towards him, Ash was thrown backwards as the electricity surged through his body. Once the attack ended Ash lay on the ground twitching as the remaining electricity sparked across his body.

"Sorry Pikachu," He said as he slowly pushed himself upright, "I didn't mean to drop you." Ash shook his head clearing away the fog that had formed in his mind from the attack. Pikachu walked up to Ash holding his trainer hat, it was the hat Ash had worn in Hoenn and the Battle Frontier. "Thanks buddy." Ash said taking the hat, brushing snow from it and scratching Pikachu's head. This was probably his favourite hat and he thought about why he like it so much, all his hats were special to him but this one had something more to it, it had the memories of someone special. Ash was about to say something else to Pikachu but stopped when he heard some familiar voices.

"Come on, he can't be that far ahead of us." One voice said.

"He's such a little kid for running away like that." Said another.

Ash recognized the voices as being Misty and Iris, he quickly scrambled to his feet and backed into the trees hiding in some bushes, Pikachu jumped in behind him. The next voice Ash heard was a sweet one that warmed his heart, it had happened a few time in the past and he only found out what the feeling meant a year ago.

"Why did Ash run anyway?" The voice asked, Misty sighed and quickly explained.

"A few years ago I was under the mistletoe with Ash and he freaked out. He ran off and crashed into a table full of food. I thought he might've gotten over that by now but you saw what happened."

All the girls burst out laughing, Ash was about to start shouting but Pikachu stopped him with a light shock. Ash nodded his thanks to his best friend and carefully started to edge him way backwards trying not to alert the girls.

After a few minutes Ash slowly started to stand up keeping his eyes open for any of the girls. He couldn't see any of them so he started to run back towards the Lab when he heard something snap behind him. He turned but saw nothing, Ash took some slow steps backwards shifting his gaze left and right. Iris dropped down in front of him causing Ash to jump back in shock bumping into a tree.

"Got you!" she said moving forward to kiss him on the cheek. A yellow blur flashed between them Iris backed away and Ash took his chance sprinting away. As he passed under a branch he felt a weight drop onto his shoulder.

"Thanks Pikachu, I owe you one." Ash chuckled as he continued to run. Over the next couple of hours Ash had a number of other close calls, Misty had enlisted the help of Meganium to try and catch Ash, Dawn and Serena had teamed up and cornered Ash by the lake but thanks to Feraligatr Ash was given a ride to the other side of the lake. Bonnie had somehow persuaded Ash's continually stampeding Tauros to help her as they picked him up and carried him back towards her but once again Ash's Pokémon came to his rescue as Staraptor and Unfezant picked him up in their talons and carried him to safety. The only person Ash hadn't run into was May, he knew could see the Lab in the distance but between him and it was an open field, it would leave him completely exposed.

The girls would've worked out that he was heading to the Lab and they had employed their own Pokémon to help them catch Ash. Pikachu had sacrificed himself so that Ash could get away from May and Dawn's Pokémon by tackling Ash down a slope while he stayed behind to battle. Ash could see Pikachu under heavy guard by the Lab while the other Pokémon wandered around the field. Ash shook his head and disappeared back into the trees trying to think of a way to rescue Pikachu, he made his way quickly and quietly to a secret place on the ranch that only he knew about. It was a small clearing with a pond in the centre, he'd found it when he was just a kid and every time he was at the ranch he'd spend some time there just watching the world pass by, it was the only place where he could calm down and the constant desire to battle and train faded away.

He sat in the clearing and let his mind fall silent, he didn't know how long he sat there but eventually he realised there was only one plan that he could use to rescue Pikachu, it was a plan he didn't want to use but he had to do it to rescue his friend. Ash stood up and walked out of the clearing making his way back towards the Lab, he stopped at the edge of the trees and waited. When he saw the person he was waiting for he sprinted out of his hiding place, charging towards Pikachu. Blaziken jumped at him, he only just managed to spin out of the way losing his jacket to the fire and fighting type's clawed hands but Ash kept running. He leapt over Glaceon and Skitty, Munchlax was distracted by a biscuit Ash kept in his pocket as a snack, Venusaur tried to grab Ash with her vines but Bulbasaur came to the rescue and grabbed Venusaur's vines with his own. Ash's other Pokémon came out of the trees and engaged the girl's Pokémon so that Ash could rescue Pikachu, this wasn't part of Ash's plan but he was grateful to all of them.

It wasn't just Ash's Pokémon that came Brock's, Max's, Cilan's and Clemont's came as well, the Pokémon didn't battle they just used their own strength to hold off the other Pokémon. Ash smiled as he charged through a gap that Steelix had created in the opposing Pokémon's ranks.

Ash was close to getting Pikachu when he was suddenly lifted into the air by Beautifly who was used Psychic but he was soon released as Swellow used a low powered Air Slash to break the bug and flying type's concentration. As he landed on the ground Ash started running again, he grabbed Pikachu and spun around to make his way back to the trees when he was tackled from behind. Pikachu jumped out of Ash's arms landing safely and twisting round, sparks coming from his cheeks but he stopped when he saw that it was May that had tackled Ash. Pikachu didn't want to hurt May so he stood guard to stop any of the other Pokémon getting to Ash, he knew that Ash could take care of himself.

May quickly flipped Ash over and straddled his waist, she put one hand on his chest and the other hovered above his head with the mistletoe held in it.

"I win." She giggled, moving the hand on his chest May tilted Ash's head to the side and leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"May, wait. I…" Ash started to say as he turned his face back to face her but as he moved his mouth made contact with May's. A fire burst into existence inside Ash's heart as he felt May's soft lips on his own, their warmth replaced the chill from the cold air and filled Ash with new strength. He unconsciously moved his hands to May's hips as he started to sit up right. May dropped the mistletoe and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck deepening the kiss, she was having the same feelings that Ash was having, her heart was thundering in her chest and both of them were oblivious to the fact that all the Pokémon had stopped and were now staring at the two trainers as they sat in the snow. Ash's arms moved from May's hips and wrapped around her back drawing her closer to him as one of May's hands entangled itself in Ash's hair, when she had tackled Ash to the ground his hat had fallen off and was now lying upside down in the snow.

Inside the Lab Misty and the other girls along with the guys were watching out of a window.

"Mission accomplished." Misty said with a smile as they all exchanged high fives. This had been their plan all along, May had admitted her feelings for Ash by accident to Dawn and she'd passed that bit of gossip to the other girls. Ash had talked to Brock about what he had been feeling and when Misty had told Brock about May's feelings he told her about Ash's. When they all met up for Christmas Misty knew that this was the best time to get Ash and May together, she'd come up with the plan with Serena's help but didn't let May know about it only telling her that it was a game they were going to play.

Ash and May broke their lips contact, they didn't want to but they needed to breathe. They stared into each other's eyes as they panted heavily, their warm breath misting in the cold air.

"May, I…I…" Ash started to say but stopped when May pecked his lips making him stop stuttering.

"I know Ash, I feel the same. I always have." She said kissing him again with more passion then the one they had shared previously, she melted into his arms as she forced all of her feelings into this one moment. Ash was shocked by the power of the kiss but after a couple of seconds he returned it with just as much force letting his emotion flow through him and into May. a minute later their kiss stopped as a shiver ran threw them as the temperature dropped a little lower and snow started to fall again. Flakes managed to slip into the gap around their collars while they were leaning forward to kiss.

They released each other reluctantly and stood up brushing the snow from themselves, May stopped and bent over when she saw Ash's hat on the ground. Once she'd picked it up she stood up again and smiled, holding the hat against her chest. She turned and saw Ash smiling at her but there was worry in his eyes, concerned May took a step towards him.

"Ash, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we just…you know…er…we…" Ash said struggling to speak as embarrassment over took him.

"Kissed." May said knowing what Ash meant but she could feel her heart shaking, seeing the embarrassment on Ash's face. _Does he regret it?_ May thought, _He kissed back but why did he do that if he didn't want to?_ "Ash, do you regret it? Do you want to forget that this happened?" She said looking at the ground, sadness creeping into her voice. She hugged his hat tighter wanting to keep a piece of him with her.

"No, I don't want to forget it and I don't regret it. I like you a lot, more than I could ever say but I just don't know what to do now. May, in a Pokémon battle I know what to do, I'm in control but this sort of thing…." Ash sighed, "I have no idea how to act or what to do. I don't know what happens next and I'm scared. I need your help," he paused and closed the distance between himself and May putting a hand under her chin and raising her head so he could look into her eye. Those beautiful sparkling sapphire eyes he'd fallen for. "May, what do I do?" he said pleadingly.

May put Ash's hat back on his head and spun it around so the peak was pointing backwards. She smiled and wiped her eyes clearing away the beginnings of tears as she smiled brightly while staring into Ash's warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course I'll help you. You are my boyfriend now, right?" she said cheerfully but with an undertone of hope in her voice. Ash looked slightly confused.

"I've always been your boyfriend, so's Brock." He said. May facepalmed, this was going to be harder then she thought but quickly thought of a clear way to explain the difference.

"No Ash, Brock is a boy who's a friend, you are a boyfriend."

"What's the difference?" Ash asked, May smiled mischievously.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She said as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck again and pulled him into another heated kiss. She broke contact with the dazed Ash after a minute and smiled. "Boyfriends and girlfriends do things like that, you don't do it with boy or girls who are friends. We can kiss each other like that but not anyone else, understand now?"

"Yes." Ash squeaked, in shock slightly.

"Alright then let's go inside and get warm." May said taking hold of Ash's hand and gently pulling him towards the Lab, intertwining their fingers. The Pokémon all shrugged and went back to doing whatever they wanted. Pikachu followed behind Ash until he felt something brush against his side, turning he saw Glaceon standing right next to him. He was about to say hello when she licked his cheek and smiled, Pikachu felt a pleasant warmth run through him at the contact. He returned the smile and on impulse licked her cheek causing Glaceon to blush and rub up against him. Pikachu had heard everything May had said to Ash and asked Glaceon a question, like his trainer had feelings for a certain brunette Pikachu had feelings for a certain ice type and decided to act on them.

"Pika PiChu Pikachu PiChuChu?" (Glaceon, would you be my girlfriend?) Glaceon's smile grew wider and she licked Pikachu's nose.

"Glace Glaceon Gla." (Of course I will.) she replied. The two Pokémon brushed against each other and followed their trainers, keeping their tails in contact. (**AN think of it as holding hand for Pokémon who don't have hands**)

When Ash and May entered the Lab they were greeted by a round of applause. Everyone else was standing in a semicircle in front of them, clapping and smiling.

"It's about time." Dawn said cheerfully with a giggle. Ash and May blushed and gave each other's hand a comforting squeeze. One by one everyone stepped forward and gave Ash and May a hug, Misty explained that the whole game with the mistletoe was just a plan to get Ash and May to confess to each other. When Pikachu and Glaceon walked in with their tails in contact and walking closely side by side, the girls all aww'ed at the sight of them together, though Buneary wasn't too happy about it until she saw Clemont's Bunnelby walking past. May looked around and saw that Max was missing from the group.

"Hey where's Max?" she asked everyone looked round the room but couldn't see him, they then searched the Lab but Max was nowhere to be found. Ash asked Pikachu to go and ask the Pokémon outside to look for Max as well, a few minutes later they all heard Max yell. They ran outside and were just in time to see Max sprinting past with Bonnie closing the distance between them with mistletoe in her hand, May started laughing as Max turned and hid behind her. Bonnie stopped in front of May and smiled sweetly.

"Do you mind?" she asked. An evil light shone in May's eyes as she turned giving Max a protective hug making him think he was safe before turning the hug into an unbreakable hold.

"Go ahead." May laughed as Max struggled in her arms trying to escape but Bonnie quickly moved forward and pecked Max on the cheek. Max's struggles stopped when he felt the contact of her lips on his cheek. Bonnie pulled back and patted Max's cheek gently as she grinned.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it." Bonnie said, Max shook his head, unable to speak as he was still in shock. He took a small step forward standing directly in front of Bonnie, everyone watched in silence not sure what Max was going to do. Slowly he leant forward and lightly kissed Bonnie's cheek shocking everyone before running away from the Lab and back towards the Ketchum's house.

"What just happened?" May asked out loud, "Was that actually Max?"

"I think so." Misty replied, she was about to say something else when a shout interrupted her.

"I KNEW IT!"

The shout came from Bonnie as she turned to run after Max but was stopped by Dawn and Serena, who each grabbed one of her arms.

"Knew what?" Serena asked.

"When we got here and met everyone Max kept looking at me and he's been doing it for the last couple of days. I knew he liked me and that was the proof I needed." Bonnie broke out of Dawn and Serena's grasp and took off at full speed after Max. May started laughing drawing everyone's attention, they turned towards her with questioning looks on their faces.

"We need to go back to the house now." She said between laughs.

"Why?" Brock asked.

"I don't want to miss what happens when Bonnie catches Max." Realisation dawned on everyone's faces and they started to grin before running back to the house as fast as they could. As they ran May grabbed Ash's hand smiling as she looked at him Ash returned the smile and as he ran down the road surrounded by his friends and holding the hand of his new girlfriend, the girl he loved though he wasn't ready to say it yet he thought only one thing.

_Best Christmas Ever!_

* * *

**And that's it. Hope it was alright, please let me know what you think especially about the part with Max and Bonnie. I'm not sure why I put it in but I thought I needed something else and they came to mind.**

**Until Next Time**

**Basic Trainer**


End file.
